


Daydreaming

by raritawrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, this is so cheesy i cant even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritawrites/pseuds/raritawrites
Summary: In which Sunday mornings are boring so Ten thinks about the people he loves being around, especially about his boyfriend Johnny.





	Daydreaming

**S** unday mornings were always like this, quiet and boring. Ten hates sleeping early on Saturdays because that meant spending a boring morning after looking at the ceiling in his small studio apartment.

He hated being alone, hated things being quiet. He would spent most of his time with his friends if he could but his friends have lives of their own and need their own space. His group of friends were quite the bunch and no matter how different they were from himself he loved being around them.

He loves the banter, the interactions and how everything seems to always be unpredictable with them. As a group they were a wild gang that had water gun battles and felt like rebels for doing it. Every single one of them are a joy to be with. As individuals and as a group, they are the most perfect mismatch ever.

He started thinking about them, about how they made his life better. Each one of them were great to hang out with, he was a social butterfly so getting along with people no matter how different they are from him was his thing.

He smiled, thinking about the day before when Mark felt in love with a new ice cream flavor, they were at their designated convenience store when they noticed a new bright color wrapper popsicle in the freezer, a new addition. The watermelon flavored popsicle was alright in his opinion but Mark went wild with it and just like that they spend the whole afternoon hanging close by the store and Mark blowing his weekly allowance in several watermelon popsicles.

He loves that about Mark, he’s full of excitement and finds joy in little things like a new popsicle flavor. He laughs a lot, even when Ten tells him a lame joke, he laughs because he loves to do that, he’s a cute little source of happiness and energy and Ten loves being around him.

Mark, he would say is like the stars, and then we have Haechan who is like the sun, he shines so bright he lights up an entire apartment building with his presence alone, he’s playful and has a lot of sass, spending time with him means getting roasted half the time by default but it’s okay because Ten can handle the heat. Haechan even though he tries to hide it has a heart of gold, and recently he’s been wearing it on his sleeve as he gains more confidence in himself, it’s beautiful to see.

Yuta is the definition of a narcissist in the streets and a selfless in the sheets type of guy. He’s assertive and refuses to look ridiculous no matter how much Ten tries. He’s smooth, oh so very smooth and what he loves about him is the fact that he’s confident without putting others down, his confidence is not based on how or why he’s better than someone else, if anything he appreciates the beauty in others so much that Ten thinks he might as well be a poet when he uses borderline prose to describe him or anyone else in the group.

Doyoung is the most protective person he has ever met, followed only by Taeyong, both of them makes sure no one does anything stupid, unfortunaly with their group of friends, that is a very difficult task. Both do it without complaining which is truly commendable, Doyoung with his nagging attitude makes him feel safe, he knows for sure he won’t choke with an ice cube if the orange haired boy is in the room.

Taeyong is paranoid, Ten secretly thinks the other boy has a special sense for this kind of thing, the fact he can sense when Mark and Haechan are up to no good and most of the time he’s right scares Ten a bit. Taeyong has intense eyes that sometimes are too much for him to handle but he knows Tae’s true murdering stares are reserved for anyone who dares to mess with his friends.

With brown curly hair that resembles a puddle is Jaehyun, the one who makes all the plans when everyone is going to hang out, the one who always chooses where they're going to eat fried chicken next and what movie they're going to watch next Saturday. Jaehyun loves watching horror movies with him because he says it’s funny when Ten screams nonstop when the scary stuff starts to happen.

“Ten’s screams are scarier than the actual movie” he always says jokingly and Ten has to chuckle a little while he turns to the side fixing his pillow a bit, it was true. He could scream pretty loud. Jaehyun in the other hand is extremely calm, nothing can make him lose his temper which makes him the perfect target for pranks, even if they don’t muster any real reactions out of him. The real show is watching Jaehyun remain completely blank face while Haechan and Mark tie a screaming Winwin to a lighting pole.

Thinking about a screaming Winwin, Ten has no other choice but to feel sorry for their prince, like everyone calls him. If Jaehyun is their designated target for pranks then Winwin is the designated bait for them. The lean boy loves and hates it depending on the pranks. He’s the chic one, the one who is always hooking Ten up with the best shampoos and skin care tips. He’s the friend that takes you shopping and makes you feel like a fashionista just because you paired up a short fur coat with skinny jeans and combat boots. Bless him.

When Ten first met Taeil his first impression about the other boy was the he was composed and very mature. Boy was he wrong. Taeil is the most childish of all of them, very petty too. His muggle act is pristine and when people try to tell the true about his character no one ever believes it, a true mastermind.

With Taeil he can talk about aliens, alternate realities, the types of life that inhabit other planets, different galaxies and conspiracy theories until 3am if they wish to with the occasional which game of thrones character are you quiz in the mix. Smoking a joint with vaporwave in the background while they debate the current six alien races battletling to decide which one it’s going to invade their home world it’s their usual setting when it’s just the two of them and Ten wouldn’t want it any other way.

And then there’s Johnny.

**Johnny.**

Johnny. He thought about Johnny with his tall frame, gentle smile, mess of a hair and big hands that always caress him so gently, so loving. His laugh is probably Ten’s favorite thing in the world, the way he chuckles at the silly things he does, the way his voice adopts at soft tone when he says his name.

“Ten” – He says it like it was the prettiest word in the universe, like those 3 letters were made of cotton candy and sparkles. That single word prompted out of Johnny’s lips make Ten feel full, complete. When those soft lips clash with his it’s like the entire universe is exploding under Ten’s closed eye lids.

They do most of their stuff together, him and Johnny. Since the first time they met at the arcade, they were inseparable, the connection too strong. He loves Johnny not just because he’s his boyfriend but because he’s also his best friend, they laugh a lot, they cry, they watch sappy movies until late night and make love until it’s the suns turn to take over the skies.

Johnny’s big hands feel exquisite in his hair when they’re showering, his smell lingers all over his apartment because even though they don’t live together just yet the tall boy has plenty of his belongings there.

Ten grabs the pillow Johnny usually rests his head on and hugs it. He can feel himself succumbing to the sleep once again but this time he’s smiling because when he wakes up Johnny will be there, letting himself in with the spare key copy he gave him and they are going to spend the Sunday like they always do, making chocolate cookies and watching bad movies until they fall asleep.

Ten closes his eyes, yeah he can’t wait to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so emo, I want Ten to fully interact with all the members again.


End file.
